


Flowers Bloom

by Starry_Eyed_Writer



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flower Crowns, Flower meanings, Fluff, I was going for a domestic feel, M/M, Symbolism, They married, domestic life, lots of fluff, lots of love, mentions of a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer
Summary: Moomintroll leaves on a trip with Mama to the South to help her gather some herbs. They find a market that brings back memories of a special day, and Moomin just has to bring something back for Snufkin. And this is his return.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Flowers Bloom

A loud crack echoes close by as Snufkin splits another log, grabbing the two pieces it produced, and putting it along with the rest he’s gotten done this afternoon. He’s about to start another when he hears someone calling his name from over in the distance. His darling husband, Moomintroll.

“Snufkin!” Moomin waves his arms frantically.

Snufkin takes off his hat and waves it, “Moomintroll!” he shouts back.

Moomin practically sprints the rest of the way, being stopped somewhat with the fact that Moomin’s can’t run too well. Once he’s in arms length of his husband though, the much taller of the two spins him around in the air. Giggling and bubbling. Snufkin finds it hard to be anything other than happy as well at this moment.

“Oh, my love! I’ve missed you so much.” Moomin stops spinning Snufkin around in trade to hold him in a very tight hug.

“You’ve only been gone for a couple of days Moomintroll,” Moomin backs out of the hug to give him a look; “But I missed you too.” Snufkin holds the side of his husband's face to lean in and nuzzle their noses together.

Once they both back away, Moomin let’s go, surveying their house like he hasn’t seen it in months. “What are you doing out?”

“Chopping wood for dinner tonight,” Snufkin gestures to the large pile behind him, “plus some.”

Snufkin gestures to the backpack Moomin is still carrying, “Let me take that for you.” He pulls it off his back, to which Moomin responds with a small ‘thank you’ and large back stretch.

“How was your trip with Mama?” He asks, putting the bag on his own back instead. It’s unsurprisingly heavy.

“Wonderful. I truly forget how skilled Mama is as just about anything.” He takes his husband's paw, “Let’s talk about it more inside, I would love afternoon tea about now.”

The two move about the kitchen, Snufkin preparing a small lunch while Moomin makes tea and biscuits for them to nibble on while waiting. Once everything only has to boil or simmer, the two finally sit at the table. Moomin enjoying some biscuits served with a large spread of butter and a slice of ham, while Snufkin sets down some teacups and sugar.

“Anything particular of note on your adventures?” Snufkin asks to which Moomin brightens up.

“We found a market while around! It was mainly run by Hemuluns but I remember seeing some others there as well. Which reminds me!” He shoves the rest of his biscuit in his mouth, and moves to his backpack Snufkin had set by the front door.

“Close your eyes.” He says.

“Why?” Snufkin responds.

“Trust me!” His voice dripping with excitement.

“Ok, ok.” Snufkin snorts a bit, facing forward with his eyes closed.

He feels a sudden weight on his hat. Nothing heavy by any means, but enough that he can feel it snug a bit closer around his head as it slides down. 

“Alright, open your eyes.” He can hear Moomin say.

He does, not seeing anything from under the brim of his hat. So he pulls it off, to find an astonishing flower crown around it; a familiar looking one at that. Turning the hat fully around in his hands as he takes note of each flower there, remembering their exact meanings as he goes as well.

There’s red and pink camellias, with a few white primrose’s spotting the empty areas between the large camellias.

Seeing the ensemble brings back very fond memories of their wedding day. On said day, the two thought long and hard about the more symbolic items of the event. Snorkmadien and Moominmama insisted on taking care of everything but the two agreed that certain things that were more sentimental to them should be their choice. So, Snufkin got to pick the bouquet that Moomin ended up throwing into a crowd while Moomin picked and wove the wreath that went around his hat for the day. 

That wreath, being very close to the one here in front of him, but not exact. The only difference between the two is the one that day had forget-me-not’s, a few stocks, and a sunflower or two along with the camellias and primroses. Making it a little heavy but very lovely all around. This one is much simpler, but just as lovely. Simple, elegant, and still full of meaning as well.

“Oh Moomin, it’s lovely! But how did you get some camellias so close to the Valley?” He asks, still staring in awe at the arraignment in front of him.

“One sweet Hemulen woman lived a lot closer to the South, she said they grow all around her house and people pay good money to get their hands on them down here. So she travels all the way here to sell them, a great idea really. But, she was right, as I bought enough to make a wreath for you. But added some primroses for decoration.” He nervously rubbed his neck at the last sentence.

Moomin sits up to crouch next to where Snufkin is sitting. “I saw them and thought back to the day we went out for a while just to pick some. A three day trip just for some flowers, but it was very important at the time.” Moomintroll tucks a loose lock of hair behind his husband's ear, noticing how he needs a haircut soon; “And of course, our wedding happened as soon as we came back.” He chuckles.

“We were so tired that day.” Snufkin laughs a bit himself at remembering that.

Nobody really told them when it was happening, just not to be gone longer than a week. So they followed that and ended up taking the rest of the night they could have been sleeping from their journey to get ready.

“And yet we didn’t show it!” Moomin moves his paw down to rub at Snufkin’s knee.

Both laugh a bit, “..Do you like it?” Moomin asks, giggles dying down.

“Oh dove, of course I do.” Snufkin gently holds one of the bigger camellias. It was just so heartfelt, tender, and tiring that day. But still remains as one if not the happiest day of his life.

“Oh, dear, don't hold such a sad face! I meant for this to be a happy gift.” Moomin reaches up both paws to rub his husband’s cheeks, enjoying how warm they are.

“I am happy, dove!” Snufkin chuckles prying Moomintroll’s paws away from his face with a consistent gentleness; “Let’s see if I can remember the meanings..” he gestures back to the display in front of him.

Camellias have different meanings with colors. Red meaning ‘you’re the flame of my heart’, making Snufkin think back to the countless poems Moomin wrote for him over the years. Although not as frequent, he still gets some by surprise now; either left on the counter in the morning or on his pillow before bed. Sometimes, while the two are dozing off, Moomin will come up with one on the spot and whisper it to Snufkin as he falls asleep. Moomin doesn’t know it, but he has them all saved and kept safe away in several boxes in their linen closet.

Pink camellias mean longing, reminding him of the dozens upon dozens of times he leaves his Moomintroll alone. He sometimes still does, and although both miss each other plenty while he’s gone, Moomin still let’s him go. Sometimes though, Moomin will come with him. Despite the fact that they already practically live on the outskirts of the valley, making it far enough to be their own little world; they still decide to go. On these trips, they do what they please. They sleep as long as they want without bother, stargaze, find new plants and animals, and even split ways for a few days as both can need time alone in this case. But no matter what it is, they long for each other. Oh how wonderful, yet terrible it is, too long for someone as harshly as Snufkin does for Moomintroll when they separate. Something that founded their relationship, and still remains.

And finally, primroses.

Primroses were young love, last Snufkin checked. He chuckles a bit at this. How very appropriate for the two of them. Despite Moomintroll being with Snorkmadien for quite a bit in his early adulthood, Snufkin fell for his Moomintroll almost the minute he met him. Snufkin being nothing more than a young kit all alone, no parents to look after him, and stealing clothes or food every night just to get by. He happened to stumble across Moominvalley, and more specifically, Moomintroll.

He snorts a bit, “Do you remember how when you first met me, I hissed at you because you found your way into the hollow of a tree I was in?” Snufkin faces his husband.

Moomintroll stutters a bit at how the mumriks eye’s shine as he does so, “O-of course. You were just young back then, didn’t trust anybody.”

“I trusted you.” Snufkin corrects.

“You trusted me after I gave you food.” Moomintroll corrects Snufkin’s correction.

Both laugh just a bit, becoming fond of the old memories between them. You know, now that Snufkin thinks about it, him and Moomintroll are just like flowers. Heather’s would be great to compare them to. Something starting off simple but becoming extraordinary. Although Moomintroll has always been something to be in awe of, Snufkin knows how much he’s actually grown since he met him. Becoming stronger, more independent, and more understanding. He’s truly grown up. Snufkin can only hope he can compare himself to the unprecedented bloom that is Moomintroll some day, until then, he’ll just admire like he is now. Time has let them grow, just like flowers, fresh out of the ground and side by side. Snufkin looks back and would say “We’ve come a long way.”, but in all honesty, it’s only just begun. One of the most exciting journeys in life is spending it with another. And this time, Snufkin won’t ever turn to leave.

“Thank you Moomintroll,” Snufkin gives a proper kiss to his husbands snout, “you’ve reminded me of what I love most.”

“Flowers?” Moomintroll’s voice is cocky.

“That, and you.”


End file.
